total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Perfect Guy (2015 film)
The Perfect Guy is a 2015 American thriller film directed by David M. Rosenthal and written by Alan B. McElroy and Tyger Williams. The film stars Sanaa Lathan, Michael Ealy, and Morris Chestnut. Ealy and Lathan also served as executive producers on the film. The film was released in North America on September 11, 2015. It has grossed $57 million at the box office but received mostly negative reviews from critics, who found its brand of thriller unambitious and clichéd. Plot Successful lobbyist Leah Vaughn (Sanaa Lathan) is unhappy in her relationship with her boyfriend Dave King (Morris Chestnut), as he does not feel ready to commit to her wishes of starting a family, causing them to break up. Two months later, she ends up meeting the charming Carter Duncan (Michael Ealy), who works in IT for another company. They quickly grow close, and he manages to work his way into the hearts of her friends as well as her mother and father. On their way home from a trip to San Francisco to meet her parents, a stranger inquires Leah about Carter's Dodge Charger at a gas station. Carter viciously attacks the man before the mortified Leah, and he takes off when the station's owner orders them to leave at gunpoint. Leah decides to break up with Carter that night, distraught over his actions and his desperate attempts to apologize. Over the next several weeks, Carter stalks Leah at her job and leaves numerous phone-calls, even after she changes her phone number. Unbeknownst to her, he also intrudes into her house with her spare house key, feeling around her belongings, hacking into her computer, and abducting her cat. She finally decides to go to the police, meeting with Detective Hansen (Holt McCallany). He advises her to keep note of any further attempts he makes to contact her. Leah later finds a threatening note and a single red rose attached to her car and files a restraining order against Carter, causing him to lose his job. Some time later, Dave contacts Leah about rekindling their relationship, and Leah eagerly agrees. One night, Leah and Dave find Carter watching them at a restaurant, and Dave grimly warns him to stay away. They still notify the police, and after Hansen interrogates Carter over the violation, Carter feigns innocence, stating that he had no idea she was there and that Dave was aggressive towards him. Hansen lets him go. One night, Carter is discovered inside Leah's house by her neighbor, Mrs. McCarthy (Tess Harper). Carter chases Mrs. McCarty and kills her by pushing her down the stairs, causing her to break her neck. Carter secretly videotapes Leah and Dave as they sleep and have sex, and uses Leah's work email account to send it to her co-workers and her business's clients, causing her to be suspended from her job. Carter also sabotages Dave's car, causing it to crash, and strangles the injured Dave to death. Both Leah and Hansen are certain that Carter is involved in Dave's death, though they lack the evidence necessary to incriminate him. After investigating further, Hansen learns that Carter's real name is Robert Adams, and that he changed his identity after a similar series of harassment. He subtly tells Leah to take care of him on her own if necessary, leading her to buy a shotgun and shells. Leah discovers Robert, with a new identity, with another woman. She frightens her off and files another restraining order against him in front his new employers, once again getting him fired. She then manages to find a hideout of his where he monitors her, as well as finding her cat. She destroys his numerous computers and leaves, daring him to come after her again. That night, Robert breaks into Leah's home and, after luring him to an empty room, she aims her gun at him. After managing to knock the gun out of her hand, a struggle ensues, which ends with her slashing his arm and shooting him twice with bean bag rounds in an attempt to immobilize him. After he continues to advance, she shoots him with a gun, killing him. A now relieved Leah reports Robert to Hansen as an intruder, and police cart his corpse out of her house. Cast *Sanaa Lathan as Leah Vaughn *Michael Ealy as Carter Duncan *Morris Chestnut as David King *Tess Harper as Mrs. McCarthy *Charles S. Dutton as Roger Vaughn *L. Scott Caldwell as Evelyn Vaughn *Kathryn Morris as Karen *Rutina Wesley as Alicia *Holt McCallany as Detective Hansen *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Dalton *Shannon Lucio as Cindy *Michael Panes as Cooper *John Getz as Tom Renkin External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release